The LoST and Never Found
by avatarneji
Summary: Takes place in 4th season. Haou is resurfacing in Judai's mind, now with more tricks up his sleeve. Can Johan save Judai from the true evil... which is part of Judai's soul? Johan x Judai Spiritshipping Yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. It I did, it would be a shonen-ai / yaoi fic, up there with Loveless.

* * *

Chapter One

Judai lay on his bed, looking up at the bunk, which was once occupied by Sho. Months had gone by, but it seemed like merely days for Judai. Days since he had defeated Yubel, bought peace to the tweleve dimensions, and had returned to Duel Academy.

Judai had to admit, if it wasn't for Haou, he would of lost everything. Back there... he actually controlled his darker side, and used it to his advantage. But it seemed like Haou wanted him to use his power. It was just too easy; calling on Haou like that... usually the King would of given him a pushover...

What did Haou really want?

_"You should know that for yourself," _a dark voice in Judai's mind replied. Judai jumped up, looking around, until he finally realized that there was no one around him talking to him, but instead, it was...

"Haou. You finally decided to show yourself once again?" Judai said. Haou chuckled, the sound giving Judai a slight headache. "So, answer the question!"

_"Judai. From the beginning, you accepted my power," _Haou said. _"You let the darkness flow into your eyes. And thus, I was able to take over." _

Judai growled at that. "I never let you take over! Why would I? You're just an evil, good for nothing-"

_"Don't try to deny it. Ever since your heart crumbled that day, you let me do whatever. And you still had those thoughts when you fought Yubel, so you were still able to use my power..." _

"You're lying! I would never... ever... let you do that!"

_"But you did, Judai. But you did." _It was as if Judai could see Haou's grin lashing out to him; the brunette flinched back to the wall.

"What I don't understand.. is... why... why are you still here? This isn't the Dark World... you shouldn't be able to have this power!"

_"So your world has denizens of light. No matter. When light becomes stronger, darkness will also become deeper. Your world is the antithesis of mine... that means nothing..."_

_"... and remember, your depression contributes to my power..." _

"My depression?" Judai looked down. Maybe Haou was right. Because ever since Judai came back, he had kept himself away from _him_...

... away from Johan...

_"You are still injured with pain and sadness. And until those wounds heal... you are still bait for me." _Haou's voice then disappeared from Judai's mind, the boy panting heavily and leaning on the wall next to his bed. Was Haou right?

Time would tell...

* * *

"Aniki?" Sho called out. 

"Is he here?" Asuka asked.

"How would _I _know?" Manjoume replied. The three had brought cafeteria food for Judai, knowing that he wouldn't come out of his room for anything. Asuka turned on the light, revealing a sleeping Judai. She sighed.

"As usual, he's in his bed," Asuka said, placing his food on the dresser. "All he does is sleep all day."

"He really is a slacker," Manjoume said. Truely, he knew that Judai wanted to distance himself from everyone else. Ever since everyone came back from the Dark World, Judai locked himself in his bedroom. He felt that the group hated him for his selfishness, that Johan hated him for trapping him in the other world. They all knew that this wasn't true. Judai was just... overeacting. Everyone wanted him back to his cheery self, never getting smart comments and falling asleep in class. They missed the old Judai...

"Come on. We need to eat lunch," Asuka said, taking Manjoume from his thoughts. He nodded, and the three walked out of the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Asuka, have you noticed... that Aniki tossess and turns in his sleep?" Sho asked. Asuka shrugged.

"Actually, I haven't," she replied. "Have you, Manjoume?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Before, Judai used to sleep soundly," Sho said. "It took a brick and ice cold water to wake him up."

"Well, we all know that he's changed," Asuka said. "Even if we want to admit it or not."

* * *

Johan's POV

_"Johan... Johan, are you there?" _

It was the third time today that a voice called to me. It seemed so familiar... I knew it from somewhere...

_"Johan... please, if you are there... respond..."_

Who knew what this thing was,who was calling me... but I had to answer. It wasn't everyday that some random voice popped into my head.

"Who's there?"

_"Johan. Finally," _the voice said,with a hint of relief. _"It is me, Yubel." _

"Yubel?!" I exclaimed. Why the hell did I answer? "Why are you..."

_"It is about Judai," _Yubel replied.

I quickly calmed down. If it was about Judai, then it must be important...

_"Have you noticed how weird he is acting lately?" _

"No, actually- he never comes out of his room..."

_"Well... something is happening... Haou... is resurfacing..." _

"Resurfacing? You mean, taking Judai over?"

_"Yes. Just this morning, Haou was able to talk to Judai inside his mind. I thought that Judai had learned to control Haou... but this wasn't the case. Apparently, Judai never controlled Haou, it was actually Haou lending Judai some of his powers purposely..." _

_"... he fooled everyone... even the Guardians of the 12 Dimensions thought that Judai had learned to control that part of his soul... but it all was a trick, and now Haou is trying to take over quickly..."_

"It... it was a trick... even I thought that Judai had learned to control Haou."

_"We all did... but... now..." _

"Yubel. Can we stop this?"

_"Yes. This is why I came to you. Before... when I was under the influence of the Light of Destruction, I had possessed you, for you were chosen by the Guardians of the 12 Dimensions to defend Judai... and thus, you have a strong soul..."_

_"... I need your help, Johan. Or better yet, Judai needs your help. You must save him from the darkness." _

"Wait, Yubel, can you tell me more?" I asked, but Yubel's voice did not respond. I guessed that she was already gone. I hate when people come up to you, tell you a whole bunch of information, and then expect you to process it in about a minute or two...

Really, how am I supposed to 'save him from the darkness'? I got up from my bed in the Obelisk Blue Dorms and headed over to Slifer Red. Maybe Judai could give me answers himself.

* * *

Le une chapter! I decided to make a Haou-taking-over-Judai fic, since there really aren't that much around (compared to the many Judai x Sho fics, nothing wrong with you guys who support that, but me? Noooooo).


End file.
